


Eternal Wind

by kyraensui



Series: Disillusion Fate [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Family, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Scares, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: After the peaceful truce between Emperor Lotor and the Voltron Coalition, Keith thought life would become better until he had to make the most painful descision.His own life or his new unborn twins in the hands of a mysterious woman with deep knowledge of his existence?Sequel toDisillusion Fate.





	1. Twin Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: *quietly sneaks in and out*
> 
> *whispers* I only made a sequel because there's one character I really want to add in this fic for some reason. _She_ will appear later in the chapters. lol.

The sounds of wet slapping of skin to skin contact and muffled moans echoed at the corner of the spacious bedroom with hints of amused chuckling.  
  
"You have to keep that sexy voice down, or you'll wake them up."  
  
A kiss on the juncture of his omega's moist neck.  
  
Keith's short fingernails clawed at the wall with his head leaned back and his chest pressed against the hard surface with Lotor's chiseled torso on his back. After the kids were tucked in bed with their room next to their bedroom, Lotor made zero hesitation to rip off their clothes and ravishing Keith with nips and kisses the moment they were inside.  
  
"Please Lotor..." Few more moans came out. His forehead resting on the wall and his knees felt more jello to support him. "I need it. Your knot. "  
  
"In due time my lovely Empress." as Lotor's cock thrusts inside the very wet and slick entrance. "Let me enjoy teasing you slowly and making up all those times I've missed you in this delicious heat."  
  
Keith nibbled on his lower lip and whimpered when Lotor kissed and nipped down on his bonding mark. He could feel himself coming very soon.  
  
"No no my dear." His free hand snaked around Keith's slim waist and with his sharp fingertip, it laid resting at the head. "Not yet. Not just yet. "Words slithered in his omega's ear before licking inside." I promise great pleasure if you wait. "  
  
Keith can't help, but whimpered as he nodded. His eyes were seeing specks of little bright lights that were like fireflies back on Earth.  
  
"Keith, my beautiful Empress. Let us enjoy our sweet moment until the morning dawn. "  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Lance, Lance. Please, I can't... I--I-" Keith's body arched up with his hands gripping hard on the sheets.  
  
His head was thrashing and when he tried to move up a bit, Lance pulled him back down while he was licking around and inside Keith's very slick entrance.  
  
Keith did spend all night until dawn with Lotor two days before he had to return to his royal duties. He was very sore that morning that he can barely get out of bed. His kids seem to enjoy his new way of walking that they actually mimic him. He was waddling like a penguin’s walk.  
  
Thank god for his nanny who had this magical ointment to relieve his aches and muscle pains. She reminded him of Thace’s statue and Kolivan’s personality. It was an odd combination, but he liked her if she would stop spanking his ass when he wanted get away from his royal studies.  
  
It was just Lotor's luck to weasel his way out of his duties on the first initial day of his heat. He was very convincing to nanny to let him have free reign. It wasn’t fair.  
  
He had to endure his heat alone for the past several months when both Alphas are away. Whenever they would video calls to Keith, they would tease him per usual and enjoyed watching Keith touching himself. Telling him where to touch and whispering promise words to knot him good and full when they return.  
  
  
  
_Jerks._  
  
  
  
So of course when Lance heard about his current heat and  Lotor playing hooky as he would say, he came back on the third day of his heat. If Keith had any strength left, he would roll his eyes and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
At least, they were able to greet their children first before they went to see him. He would kick or would lock them out if they didn't.  
  
"Please Lance. No more teasing. "  
  
Keith closed his eyes when his body trembled, but when he opened his eyes, he saw two beautiful blue gems looking at him. It was full of love.  
  
"I'm sorry love."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For leaving you alone to deal with your past heats. I've heard from Coran how intensified heats are when a mated omega does not have their Alpha around to ease their needs. "  
  
Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and pulled himself up to kiss.  
  
Lance was correct. Keith was used to having one of the two Alphas around when he was in heat, but ever since both Voltron and Lotor had made some kind of truce, they were working in unity and would be away most of the time to other solar systems. To help improve and revitalized the universe from Zarkon's old rule.  
  
So when his first heat came without his Alphas, it became unbearable. The first three days were hellish and by the fourth day, he was so exhausted from minimal sleep that he wanted to cry. He was blessed to have Coran, his personal (and quite strict) nanny, and his personal doctor to help out on his hell week.  
  
His babies were like angels. Even though they would cry out for him, which makes his heart ached, they would good at listening to their babysitters while Keith had to deal with his heat alone. Coran had made special pills with his Galra doctor for Keith's heat, so he can be more operable and less miserable.  
  
"It's okay Lance. I have pills to deal with my heat. Thank god. I don't want to deal with that shit ever again. "  
  
Lance chuckled and kissed the tip of Keith's nose.  
  
"Less talking and more lovemaking. I am going to hear a nice earful from Allura when I get back. "  
  
"I swear Lance. You are so--"  
  
"Handsome? Irresistible? I know I am. You don't have to say it. "  
  
"You know what? Shut up and knot me, idiot! "  
  
"As you wish, love~"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Seven."  
  
Two fingers raised up on his left hand.  
  
"Eight."  
  
Now there are three fingers up.  
  
"What comes next?"  
  
"Nwine!"  
  
"Good Leon." Keith smiled.  
  
Sincline looked up and showed his two small palm hands at his omega parent.  
  
"That's right, Sin. Ten comes after nine. "  
  
Keith can't help, but feel his pride swelling up for his kids. They have grown up big right before his eyes. His sweet Leon was now five years old with quiet Sincline and energetic Amue a year behind.  
  
He threw his head back and laughed when he saw Amue holding up and swaying two index fingers. He loves his kids so much.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Keith turned his head and saw Amue holding a small white flower with her small hand. He smiled with his body shifted and facing her as Keith took the flower from her small hand and carefully placed on her little hair bow. With one more knot and adjustments, he gave a quick kiss on top of her head with a smile.  
  
"Thwank yew!"  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Keith blinked. Not the normal blinking kind, but the other one when he was trying to understand his current situation. It was supposed to be the kids' monthly check-up, but somehow, today's check-up became his.  
  
Amue sat on his lap and playing with her plush toy cat while both boys sat on each sides of their omega parent. They were sitting on the examining table when the doctor suddenly asked Keith about his health.  
  
He felt fine per usual except for the unusual craving to eat weird foods lately. He felt queasy and awful in the morning with many trips to the bathroom. Most of all, he felt more sensitive than ever especially around his chest area. He knew the signs all too well, but felt the odd need to deny it until now. In the doctor's office with his three kids.  
  
He can't really be pregnant... can he? If so, who is he carrying? Both Lance and Lotor had knotted him the same week during his heat.  
  
It was making him feel really nervous and scared at the same time.  
  
"Empress."  
  
Keith looked up to see the female Galra doctor. She was tall as Kolivan if he remembers well, but slimmer than any other female Galras he has seen. She was beautiful with long, navy hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing black-rimmed glasses. Her eyes were like the golden sun, bright and magnetic.  
  
She was the baby's physician and related to Acxa somehow. They looked quite similar.  
  
"Dr. Lilith, are the little ones okay? "  
  
"They are in perfect health, my Empress."  
  
Keith was still not used to being called the Empress. It was weird to have it refer to him. A male with a female title.  
  
He was able to let out a sigh of relief. Ever since each of the babies had their first sickness, Keith was so protective of their well-being that he would forget about his own. Hence, Emperor Lotor had assigned a personal doctor who can take care both adult and children.  
  
"Empress, when was your last heat?"  
  
"A month and half ago."  
  
"Alone or with your Alpha?"  
  
"Two actually..."  
  
She was writing notes down on her small pad and humming. There are very few people in the universe who knew about his secret. The universe knew Keith had bonded and mated with Lotor, but only those close within their circle knew he was also mated with Lance.  
  
As much Lance wanted everyone to know about their relationship, and it was wise to keep it hidden. For Leon's sake.  
  
"Same time?"  
  
It was quite awkward to answer her questions in front of his three kids.  
  
"No. Just a day or two apart. "  
  
"Well, this will get complicated later down in the months, but I will be with you in every step." She laid her pad down on her lap and stared at Keith straight in his eyes. "Congratulation Empress. You are having twins again. "  
  
Keith's jaw dropped. Twins?! No no no!  
  
He cannot believe it. He was pregnant again, but who was the father? Highly impossible if Lance and Lotor were the fathers for each twin.  
  
"How--? What? I-- The father... "  
  
There were so many questions floating in his mind, but none are coming out coherent to speak up.  
  
"As finding out the father of the twins, I will have to check back after the first trimester, Empress. That's when they're more developed to analyze. "  
  
Keith wasn't sure how to break the news to the others. Most of all, to both of his Alphas. He hoped their work would keep them occupy for a little longer until he can--  
  
"PA!"  
  
Leon's cheerful voice spooked Keith out of his thoughts and watched his son talking to Lance on the small communicator. Pidge and Matt made small communicators for the kids around their wrists. It was disguised as a normal jewel bracelet and can't be pulled off easily except for Amue. She had found a way to yank them off without the alarm going off. After that incident, they made several upgrades which includes drool proof because everyone knows about Amue by now. She already made a name for herself in the castle at a young age.  
  
"Hey little man! You're looking good there. How's my little man doing? "  
  
"Miss you Pa!"  
  
"I miss you too. Guess what? We're coming home soon! "  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Keith groaned quietly. If Lance gets too close, then, he will know immediately by his scent.  
  
"Amue, your bracelet is not food. Take it out of your mouth. "  
  
  
  
_No, not Lotor too. Why must fate decide to be a jerk now off all times? _  
  
  
  
Lotor can smell his omega scents several miles away. He has better sense of smell than Lance because well, he's a big, purple cat with pointy ears as Lance would describe the Galra species. Keith thought Lotor looked more like a mythical fairy elf.  
  
Amue took it out of her mouth and tried to reach out at her Alpha parent.  
  
"Da da!"  
  
"Hello son. I can see that it's your monthly check up time. "  
  
Sincline nodded.  
  
"I will see you both very soon. Be good with your mother. "  
  
"Yeah!" Amue responded.  
  
"Okay little man. Take care of your Ma and see you soon! "  
  
"Ok Pa!"  
  
The moment their communicators were off, Keith let out a troubling sigh. He looked up at Dr. Lilith with a defeated look in his eyes.  
  
"I will assist you Empress. I have enough powers to make a doctor's order to the Emperor and Blue Paladin to not see you until you're ready to tell them both. "  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He should be happy. It should be a joyous news. But he had his fears. The fear of his unborn twin's safety.  
  
Is it possible to carry both a human and a Galra children at the same time when both have very different anatomy?  
  
Keith would know since he has given birth of the two separately.  
  
And now his body gave small trembles. He wasn't scared for what's going to him. No, he was terrified for his unborn twin's life.  
  
The idea of losing one to save another was enough to see darkness in his vision quick and hearing faint sounds of someone calling him out with several cries in the background.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Life or Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm alive! just barely. The end and start of my new year has been constant work and now babysitting as my spare time are used to recharge. 
> 
> I'm in awe at how much hits this story got from one chapter. Thank you!

"Mommy."

  
  
  
**I want you to grow up safe and healthy, my little boy.**

  
  
  
_Mother._  
  
"Mommy."

  
  
  
**You will become someone great. You are my pride and joy.**  
  
  
  
_I miss you, Mother._  
  
"Ma."  
  
  
  
Keith groans softly with his head moving and squeezing his closed eyes. He could feel several heavy weights on his stiff body now that he regained conscience. He heard several hush sounds in the background.  
  
He wasn't alone in the room.  
  
His eyelids felt heavy to open and when he was about to rise up, a pair of strong hands stopped him.  
  
He can recognize whose hands belong to. He can never forget the feels and warmth of their callous hands.  
  
His mouth went thin after he had wanted to speak, but no sounds nor words came out. He felt uncertain.  
  
He could feel the twitches of their hands when his hands went to hold and pulled them close to his cheeks. Only the sounds of soft whimpers came out of his lips when their scent of comfort blankets his conscience.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Leave us be." Lotor commanded while he hasn't taken his gaze off his distress omega. "Take the children to their room. We will have our private discussion here."  
  
"Yes, Emperor Lotor." the Nanny bowed and scooped up the twin heirs with their little hands reaching out to their parents. "Come little ones. You will see your parents later."  
  
Both Sincline and Amue sniffled as they rubbed their wet, puffy eyes. They could feel something was wrong with their mommy.  
  
"Do you mind, Coran?" Lance spoke up.  
  
"Of course, my boy."  
  
Coran scooped up Leon who was standing and tugging on his Alpha parent with wet eyes. He cooed and made funny faces to calm the little one as they left the trio alone with a doctor overseeing the whole situation.  
  
Lance was already kneeling down when Keith took his hand while Lotor remained standing and watching them. He can't decipher Lotor's poker face, but by the tone of his voice, he can tell they both have the same feelings about their mate.  
  
  
_Troubling._  
  
  
It was supposed to be a joyous news. The joys of another life created from their love, but instead, it was giving their mate grief and pain. It was only two quintant ago when they just finished their works and made their last call to tell their children and Keith that they are coming back. After they ended the call, Keith had fainted during the check-up and that was when it turned for the worst. The doctor didn't understand how it happened, but she knew it wasn't normal.

One of the twins was having little oxygen going through its side as the other was taking in more. It was a serious imbalance between the two as one was began to develop faster in growth.  
  
A choice that Keith would have to make, but based on his sudden change in his condition, it would be the Alpha's decision to make.  
  
Keith's life or the unborn babies' lives.  
  
"Doctor, there must be a way to save them both." Lance asked as he kissed Keith's knuckle.  
  
She shook her head. "If there was a way, I would have administrated on the Empress already, but we have not encounter this kind of scientific and medical situation before."  
  
"What do you mean? He has given birth to two Galra babies before!"  
  
"Yes, but the Empress is giving birth to two separate species in one womb. If it was separate like before, then it would have been fine. Both species have different times in growth and how much amount of nutrients each are taking from the Empress."  
  
"What course of action do you offer to preserve his life, Dr. Lilith?" Lotor finally spoke up.  
  
His occupied hand could feel the rising heat radiating from his mate and sweats forming as he held tight on Keith's hand from slipping out.  
  
Lotor did not want to lose this particular omega. He could have chosen anyone to replace him if he did died, but something inside told him otherwise. To nudge his conscience to be his true Alpha.  
  
To have this omega acknowledge him.  
  
"They will have to be remove out of his womb no later than three quintant or else the Empress's health begins to deteriorate even if we were to place him in the pod to stall the process."  
  
"Wait a tick!" as Lance turned his head at the doctor. "You can't be serious! How can it be this soon when he just found about them not too long ago?!"  
  
"We, Galras, have shorter pregnancy cycle than your species by one-third, Blue Paladin. The young ones takes in more nutrients out of their omega parents which meant the Empress requires constant watch to make sure he has enough to sustain both them and himself. We made sure the Empress's meals are packed with required nutrition to sustain a healthy birth. " Her eyes gazed over at the Empress's frail form. "I have watched over the Empress before the birth of Emperor Lotor's heirs. The Empress can barely do basic function normally when they were in second term. His human biology was not created to sustain our biology even with though he is part Galra. We still have long ways to understand your fragile species."  
  
She stepped forward and stood by her Emperor's side with a low head bow.  
  
"Emperor Lotor, as much this will give us more data on the Empress's unique biology; however, he won't be able to live past to see Prince Sincline and Princess Amue's crowning ceremony."  
  
"He will live to see it."  
  
"I understand, sire." She bowed lower. "I will have my team ready to start the operation."  
  
"Wait! Hold up. You can't be serious. Doesn't Keith have a saying for this? "  
  
"Blue Paladin, Empress was quite distress when I told him about his pregnancy. He was quite conflicted."  
  
"Of course he is! But doctor, he doesn't want to--"  
  
"Enough." as Lotor interrupted Lance midway in his sentence. "We will not have any further discussion of this matter. They will be removed from his body immediately."  
  
“You are heartless as usual, Lotor.” as Lance stood up from his kneeling while he was still holding onto Keith's damp hand and glared at the Galran Emperor.  
  
“Nothing is more heartless than letting this omega died because of your idealist hope to save both when this is a first in the universe.”  
  
“Keith would choose them to live.”  
  
“I choose him to live.” Lotor’s eyes narrowed. “This is not our first time in losing the unborn, Paladin. He will not keep them.”  
  
“You bast—“  
  
They both halted in their arguments when their hands felt strong grips with harsh tugging and the heartbreaking sound of their beloved omega’s whimpers.  
  
“It’s final, Blue Paladin.” as Lotor places his free hand over Keith’s feverish forehead. “The babies will be removed from his womb in 20 vargas.”  
  
Lance clenched his fist tight.  
  
He will find a way.  
  
"And you are restricted from coming near Keith until this situation is over."  
  
"How dare you! Keith is my mate! "  
  
"You are nothing more than a phantom Alpha. His little tryst when the universe turned its back."  
  
Lance gave a low snarl. The universe may know him as the charming Blue Paladin who has won many hearts of females, but his heart was reserved only to Keith.  
  
It was just that fate decided to be cruel with them. To give them pieces of tender moments together before this devil snatched his angel away.  
  
"Emperor, I have a simple request to make."  
  
"Speak."  
  
"I will require assistance of the little Green Paladin to be with the Empress. Another omega to keep the Empress from being in more distress."  
  
"Your request is granted."  
  
"Thank you, sire."  
  
Lance closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He had to keep calm. Keith's health was on the line.  
  
Instead of thinking for himself, his thoughts went to Leon. He had to think how Leon would feel if he knew that his mommy was gone. It was painful enough when Keith was gone for over a year when he was just an infant. Lance can tell it had scarred Leon's heart whenever Keith was gone for a quick moment and found him crying as he went to find his omega parent.  
  
He doesn't have a single clue how to handle Leon if Keith was gone forever.  
  
He doesn't know if he can handle it either.  
  
"I will go find and inform Pidge. I know where she is."  
  
His heart wasn't ready for this heavy burden.  
  
"Thank you, Blue Paladin. Please have the Green Paladin meet me here, so I can explain her the operation "  
  
He didn't want to go through the same experience again when Keith had his first miscarriage that almost killed him.  
  
"Anything for Keith."  
  
Lance should be happy that they both have Leon, but there was a very small glimmer of hope inside his heart that the babies can be saved somehow.  
  
  
_But how?_

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
"You know what to do. Bring me the little Empress here, alive and unharmed."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"And you will provide us the distraction to lure them out in order to thin out their security."  
  
Her masked spy bowed and disappeared into the shadow.  
  
"My lady, everything is all set up and ready to use once we acquire the Empress."  
  
"Excellent. Tell them to start the mission immediately, and they will have ten vargas to complete it."  
  
The unknown soldier saluted and waved its hand back as a signal to begin.  
  
"We will see how long this fragile peace will last once we take out the source that binds them together."

She gave a small grin.

"Let's see how much you have grown, little Empress."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
